the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek (franchise)
(2001) * (2003) * (2007) * (2010) * (2019) }} '''Spin-offs:' (2011)}} '''Short films:' * Far Far Away Idol * Donkey’s Caroling Christmas-tacular * Thriller Night * The Pig Who Cried Werewolf * Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos (2012) }} | tv = The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015–2018) | tv_specials = | musicals = | vgs = List of video games | novels = Shrek! (1990) | soundtracks = [[List of songs featured in Shrek|List of songs featured in Shrek]] | attractions = | footnotes = Shrek 4-D is also known as Shrek 3-D on the DVD release, and The Ghost of Lord Farquaad on the Netflix release. }} The Shrek franchise from DreamWorks Animation, based on William Steig's picture book Shrek!, include five computer-animated films: Shrek (2001), Shrek 2 (2003), Shrek the Third (2007), Shrek Forever After (2010), and Shrek: Begin of the Final Chapter with a fifth film currently in the works. A short 4-D film, Shrek 4-D, which originally was a theme park ride, was released in 2003. Two television specials, the Christmas television special Shrek the Halls (2007) and the Halloween television special Scared Shrekless (2010), have also been produced. A spin-off film titled Puss in Boots was released in October 2011, and a 2008 Broadway musical adaption was produced for two years. The series primarily focuses on Shrek, a reclusive and grouchy yet kindhearted ogre, who becomes a respected hero with an ever growing collection of friends and family in a fairy tale world in spite of himself. In May 2010, The New York Times called the principal Shrek characters "brilliantly realized" and said "nearly a decade after the [[Shrek|first Shrek film]] they remain as vital and engaging fusions of image, personality and voice as any characters in the history of animation." The series was a financial success, becoming the 16th highest-grossing franchise of all time and the second highest-grossing animated franchise. Shrek, Shrek 2 and Puss in Boots received positive reviews, but Shrek the Third and Shrek Forever After were met with more mixed reception. Film series Original series ''Shrek'' (2001) Shrek, a solitary ogre, finds a surprise when fairy tale creatures are sent to live in his swamp by Lord Farquaad. He befriends a talking donkey whose name is also Donkey, and they set off to meet with Farquaad. The latter needs Princess Fiona to marry him so he will become the king of Duloc. When Shrek and Donkey visit him, they are forced to rescue her from an enormous fire-breathing dragon. The Dragon turns out to be female, and she falls in love with Donkey. Donkey, Shrek and Fiona escape, and Dragon chases them. Once Shrek and Donkey rescue Fiona, they take her back to Lord Farquaad. Along the way, Shrek begins to fall in love with Fiona. Donkey finds out from Fiona that she is cursed and turns into an ogress at night. The only way the curse can be broken is by true love's first kiss. Fiona and Farquaad have a marriage ceremony, but they are interrupted by Shrek, who tells Fiona he loves her. Donkey and Dragon enter, and Dragon eats Farquaad. Shrek and Fiona kiss, and Fiona turns into an ogress permanently. Shrek gets his swamp back, and the two marry there. After a karaoke party the newlyweds set off on their honeymoon. ''Shrek 2'' (2003) The second film opens with Prince Charming on a quest to rescue Princess Fiona from the Dragon. When he gets there, he finds the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs in Fiona's bed. He asks the wolf where Fiona is and the wolf tells him that she is on her honeymoon with Shrek. Once Shrek and Fiona return from their honeymoon, they find Donkey in the swamp who tells them he and Dragon are going through a rough patch. They then get invited to the land of Far Far Away by Fiona's parents and who want to bless their marriage. When they arrive, Shrek and Fiona are not what they expected. The Fairy Godmother and her son, Prince Charming, are trying to break up Shrek's marriage by making Fiona fall in love with Prince Charming. However it does not work and Shrek and Fiona stay together. Shrek and Donkey get a new sidekick called Puss in Boots. They have a lengthy quest to search the Fairy Godmother's cottage to get a love potion. Shrek and Donkey drink the potion and they become something quite unexpected. Shrek becomes human and Donkey becomes a horse. Since Shrek drank the potion, it also affected Fiona as she woke up to seeing her human form once again. At the end of the film, King Harold turns back into a frog after being struck with the Fairy Godmother's magic. ''Shrek the Third'' (2007) Shrek and Fiona were reluctantly reigning over Far, Far Away during King Harold's prolonged illness. The King promises that if they can find Fiona's cousin Artie, he will make him the next in line, so both Shrek and Fiona would not have to run the country after his death. As Shrek, Donkey and Puss set off to find Artie, Fiona reveals she is pregnant. Shrek is shocked as he believes he will not be a good father and will ruin his child's life. This is reinforced by his relationship with his own father, where "he tried to eat me." After finding Artie, Artie is frightened of being king, and they end up on an island where they meet Artie's former magic teacher, Merlin. Meanwhile, Charming plots to overthrow Artie and become king, but this is foiled by Shrek. The film ends with Shrek and Fiona caring for their newborn ogre triplets. ''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) Shrek has become a domesticated family man, living happily with Princess Fiona and the triplets. Instead of scaring villagers away like he used to, a reluctant Shrek now agrees to autograph pitchforks. Longing for the days when he felt like a "real ogre", Shrek is tricked into signing a pact with the smooth talking deal maker Rumpelstiltskin. Shrek suddenly finds himself in a twisted, alternate version of Far, Far Away, where ogres are hunted, Rumplestiltskin is king, Puss is obese, Donkey does not know who Shrek is, and Shrek and Fiona have never met. Shrek joins the Resistance and meets Fiona, but she doesn't love him. Rumpelstiltskin sets bounty on Shrek and uses the Pied Piper; as a reward for finding Shrek, he offers a "deal of a lifetime". Shrek turns himself in and instead of asking for his life back, frees the captured ogres. The ogres then ambush the palace, and Shrek and Fiona battle Dragon. As the twenty four hours are almost up and Shrek lies dying, Fiona kisses him and everything reverts to Shrek's universe. At the end, instead of storming out of the triplets' birthday party, Shrek kisses Fiona and appreciates all that he has, truly living happily forever after. ''Shrek: Begin of the Final Chapter'' (2019) Spin-off ''Puss in Boots'' (2011) Puss in Boots is a computer animated American action comedy film that was released on October 28, 2011. The film is based on and follows the character Puss in Boots on his adventures with Kitty Softpaws and mastermind Humpty Dumpty before his first appearance in Shrek 2. Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives & 40 Thieves (TBA) In November 2012, executive producer Guillermo del Toro said that a couple of drafts for a sequel were already done, and that the director Chris Miller wanted to take Puss on an adventure to exotic places. In April 2014, Antonio Banderas, the voice of Puss, said that the work on the sequel had just begun. On June 12, 2014, the movie was titled Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives & 40 Thieves. On February 26, 2019, it was confirmed that the sequel was still in development, and Bob Persichetti is set to direct the film. Reboot (TBA) On November 6, 2018, it was reported by Variety that Chris Meledandri had been tasked to revive both the Shrek and Puss in Boots film series, with the original cast potentially returning. Short films ''Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party'' (2001) Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party is a three-minute musical short film, included on the 2001 Shrek VHS and the Shrek Two Disc Special Edition DVD. It takes place during the last scene of Shrek (before Shrek and Fiona leave on their honeymoon), with the film's characters performing a medley of modern pop songs. ''Shrek 4-D'' (2003) Shrek 4-D, also known as Shrek 3-D, Shrek 4D Adventure, Shrek's Never Before Seen Adventure, and The Ghost of Lord Farquaad, is a 4-D film/ride at various theme parks around the world. It premiered in 2003 at Universal Studios Florida, and was released on DVD. The short takes place right after the first Shrek film. Lord Farquaad returns from the dead to kidnap Princess Fiona and it is up to Shrek and Donkey to rescue her. ''Far Far Away Idol'' (2004) Far Far Away Idol is a five-minute short, released in November 2004, as an extra on the Shrek 2 DVD and VHS. It is based on American Idol and guest stars Simon Cowell. Taking place right after Shrek 2 ends, the film's supporting characters hold a singing competition, with Shrek, Fiona and Simon Cowell as the judges. ''Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular'' (2010) Donkey’s Caroling Christmas-tacular is a five-minute short released as a part of the holiday program Donkey’s Christmas Shrektacular, which was released on December 7, 2010, with Shrek: The Whole Story box set and Shrek Forever After. This short takes place in the Candy Apple, the new version of the Poison Apple. Donkey suggests everyone sing Christmas carols. Donkey sings "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year". Shrek, Fiona, the Ogre children, and the army of ogres sing an ogre version of "Jingle Bells" (such as "Bug Cocoon, Lick the spoon. Try our cricket slurp). Puss in Boots sings "Feliz Navidad", although he titles it "Fleas Navidad". Then everyone sings "Jingle Bell Rock" as "Fairy Tale Rock". Shrek's Yule Log (2010) Shrek's Yule Log is a 30-minute short released on December 7, 2010, featured on the Donkey’s Christmas Shrektacular DVD. The short takes place inside Shrek's house, with the fireplace as the only place seen throughout the entire short. Shrek prevents Rumpelstiltskin from dousing the fire, Donkey does the same eye gag (seen from Shrek Forever After), Princess Fiona puts out cookies for Santa, and Puss puts on weight from cookies and cookie dough. Other characters such as Gingy, Pinocchio, the Three Little Pigs, Cookie, the Ogre Triplets, the Dronkeys, and Pied Piper appear. ''Thriller Night'' (2011) Thriller Night is a six-minute short film parody of Michael Jackson's music video Thriller. It was directed by Gary Trousdale, and released on September 13, 2011, on the Scared Shrekless DVD. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 28, 2012, as a part of Shrek's Thrilling Tales (Shrek's Spooky Stories). Deceased characters such as Lord Farquaad, Mongo, Fifi, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming and King Harold in his frog form appear as zombies. A 3D version of the short was added in October 2011 to the Nintendo Video service for Nintendo 3DS owners. ''The Pig Who Cried Werewolf'' (2011) The Pig Who Cried Werewolf is a six-minute 3D Halloween short film, directed by Gary Trousdale and released on October 4, 2011, for a limited time, exclusively on the Nintendo Video service on Nintendo 3DS. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 28, 2012, as a part of Shrek's Thrilling Tales (DreamWorks's Spooky Stories). The Three Little Pigs find themselves in trouble when they ignore the warning signs of a new neighbour moving in next door who takes on a ferocious form during a full moon. ''Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (2012) Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos is a 13-minute CG animated short film, directed by Raman Hui, and was released on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of Puss in Boots on February 24, 2012. The short tells a story of Puss in Boots on a mission to recover princess' stolen ruby from the notorious French thief, Whisperer. Reluctantly accompanied by three little kittens, The Three Diablos, Puss must tame them before they endanger the mission. Television specials ''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) Shrek the Halls is a 22-minute television special, set shortly after the events of Shrek the Third (and before the events of Shrek Forever After) as Shrek and Fiona's children are still infants, that premiered on the American television network ABC on Wednesday, November 28, 2007. ''Scared Shrekless'' (2010) Scared Shrekless is a 21-minute television special set shortly after the events of Shrek Forever After. Shrek challenges Donkey, Puss in Boots and his other fairy tale friends to spend the night in Lord Farquaad's haunted castle, telling scary stories to see who can resist becoming scared and stay the longest. The special premiered on the American television network NBC on Thursday, October 28, 2010. Television series ''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2015–2018) A television series, starring Puss from the Shrek franchise, debuted on Netflix on January 16, 2015. ''Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale'' (2017) Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale is an animated series developed by Dreamworks which debuted on Netflix in 2017, featuring the character Puss in Boots. It is Netflix's first attempt at interactive television: during the program, the viewer is given points where using their remote control or other device to how the narrative should proceed. Production Despite the advances in computing power over the 2000s decade, the increasing usage of novel techniques like global illumination, physics simulation, and 3D demanded ever more CPU hours to render the films. DreamWorks Animation noticed that every Shrek film took roughly twice the CPU hours than the previous film and thus labelled this trend as "Shrek's law". Similar to "Moore's law" the Shrek's law says, "The CPU render hours needed to complete production on a theatrical sequel will double compared to the amount of time needed on the previous film." In 2001, Shrek required approximately 5 million CPU render hours. In 2004, Shrek 2 required over 10 million CPU render hours. In 2007, Shrek the Third required over 20 million CPU render hours, and the 2010 3D release of Shrek Forever After demanded more than 50 million CPU render hours on account of rendering double amount of frames. Puss in Boots, which was released only one year after the previous Shrek film, utilized 63 million render hours. Release Box office performance Critical and public reception Academy Awards Cast and characters :Note: A gray cell indicates character did not appear in that medium. Crew Video games * Shrek * Shrek: Hassle at the Castle * Shrek: Extra Large * Shrek: Super Party * Shrek 2 * Shrek SuperSlam * Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing * Shrek the Third * Shrek n' Roll * Madagascar Kartz * Shrek Forever After * DreamWorks Super Star Kartz Musical Shrek the Musical is a musical based on the first film of the franchise. After a try out in Seattle, Washington, it began performances on Broadway from November 8, 2008, before opening on December 14. Despite mixed reviews, the musical received eight Tony Award nominations including Best Musical. At the time, the most expensive musical on Broadway ran for over a year and closed, at a loss, on January 3, 2010, after 478 performances. A re-imagined version of the show ran as a tour of the United States from July 2010 to July 2011. The second tour launched under two months later. A West End production opened in London, United Kingdom in June 2011, to positive reviews. It received five Laurence Olivier Award nominations including Best New Musical. A differently staged production ran in Israel in 2010, with international productions running since 2011 in Poland and Spain, and since 2012 in France. The show was soon to premiere in Brazil, Italy, Australia, and Philippines in 2012. On Broadway, the title role was originated by Brian d'Arcy James, while Nigel Lindsay creates the role for the West End incarnation. Other notable performances include Amanda Holden (West End), Sutton Foster (Broadway) and Kimberley Walsh (West End) as Princess Fiona, Christopher Sieber (Broadway) and Nigel Harman (West End) as Lord Farquaad, and John Tartaglia (Broadway) as Pinocchio. Comics Dark Horse Comics released in 2003 three thirty two page full color comic books featuring Shrek, Donkey and Fiona, Shrek #1, Shrek #2, and Shrek #3. The comics were written by Mark Evanier and illustrated by Ramon Bachs and Raul Fernandez. Ape Entertainment has also released under KiZoic label five full color comic books, a fifty two page prequel to Shrek Forever After titled Shrek (2010), and four thirty two page books: Shrek #1 (2010), Shrek #2 (2010), Shrek #3 (2011), and Shrek #4 (2011). Attractions Far Far Away is one of the seven themed lands in Universal Studios Singapore, and it consists of many locations from the Shrek franchise, including the forty meter tall Far Far Away Castle. Shrek's Faire Faire Away is one of the three areas at the DreamWorks Experience themed land at the Australian theme park Dreamworld. It opened in 2012 and it consists of a fixed arm, rotating plane ride Dronkey Flyers, a kite flyer Gingy's Glider, a swing ride Puss in Boots Sword Swing and a carousel Shrek's Ogre-Go-Round. A Shrek themed attraction, called DreamWork's Tours Shrek's Adventure! London, opened in 2015 at London County Hall as the first of six attractions initially planned over nine years. This "Immersive Tunnel" from Simworx is built in collaboration with Merlin Entertainments, the live interactive walk-through adventure presents an original story written by DWA, along with a character courtyard, also featuring characters from several other DreamWorks Animation's franchises. Internet fandom An underground fandom of the Shrek film series emerged on the internet. With the fanbase described by some as an ironic liking towards the series, there have been several sexually explicit memes based on the titular character. The most notable example is a 2013 metameme based on a fanmade video called "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". Fans of Shrek are known as "Brogres", a take on the name "Bronies", the fans of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic outside of the shows intended audience. A "Shrek Filmmaker" movement of Source Filmmaker animators making videos based on the internet's obsession towards the character has also occurred. Since 2014, Madison, Wisconsin has celebrated annual Shrekfest with costume and onion-eating contests, themed merchandise, and other festivities. In November 2018, comedy group 3GI, organizer of Shrekfest, released a shot-for-shot parody remake of the film Shrek made by a crew of over 200 artists, titled Shrek Retold. See also References External links * Category:Shrek Category:Adventure films by series Category:Animated film series Category:Children's film series Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:Comedy films by series Category:DreamWorks Animation franchises Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Fantasy films by series Category:Film series Category:Film series introduced in 2001